Staubrey's Christmas
by FlyIt
Summary: Aubrey and Stacie prepare for Christmas in their new apartment, but with the Bella's reunion surfacing it's time for a surprise. There will be side Bechloe, so be warned.
1. New Apartment

**A/N: This is going to be my first long Fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it. Also I apologise for any thing wrong in this, my geography is not the best thing in the world**

Christmas was always a nightmare in the Posen-Conrad household, due to Aubrey's obsession with schedules and how everything had to be planned in at least 2 months in advance and Stacie's manic decoration skills and last minute shopping usually left a panicked and stressed Aubrey in a mess on their bedroom floor trying to organise presents and cards and gift bags for everyone. Stacie knew how to destress her girlfriend, but Aubrey was sometimes even too stressed for that.

But this year was different, Stacie had prepared and nearly brought all of her present and they were only halfway through November, this was because she needed all the extra time to buy an extra special present for Aubrey, she knew that this would take time so she got everyone else out of the way first and shifted her focus to her girlfriend, she has had one of the most stressful few months of her life and Stacie wanted to make their first Christmas in California the best ever. Of course Aubrey had all of her present either brought or on order, she was always the first one out of the two of them to purchase a present, so when Stacie announced that she had already done her Christmas shopping it shocked Aubrey and then made her rather suspicious.

"So explain this again" Aubrey said with a confused tone in her voice "You have already done all of your Christmas shop"

"Yup" Stacie replies, swinging the remaining bags as she walks to their apartment, trying not to drop the phone as she bounces along

"All of it?"

"Yup"

"Even the hobbit?"

"Yes Bree even Beca, speaking of her are we going to see them this year? We didn't get round to it last time until after Christmas and now every time I phone Beca Chloe grabs the phone and asks. We need to see them and their new house!" The younger girl asks as she walks into their apartment building. "You know they missed us last year"

"Yeah we are, I've just got to finalise some dates with my boss and then we can defiantly say a date"

"But Bree you are basically your own boss, so really you are just consulting yourself" She smiled to herself, know this would provoke a reaction from the blonde

"I am not! Okay maybe I am, but I need to find out when this last group will leave, they're taking forever to get out of this place" she sighed, this was her last summer as the Director at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves, she loved it there but she needed to move on and pursue something else. She had been looking for another job ever since last year but nothing came up and she thought that she would just be the director of this Lodge for the foreseeable future, but then a few months ago Chloe told her of a job at the University of California being the Director of Arts and Music, which means that she would continue her role of being the best and the head of something and she would get to manage the Acapella groups, sort out set lists and choreography and be involved in the world of Acapella again, she wasn't so sure about it though, she only knew about the singing and choreography, could she be the leader of all of it? Her worries were vanished when Stacie reminded her that she is Aubrey Posen, she can do anything she wanted and set her mind to.

And that is how they came to live in a Southern California Apartment, just fifteen minutes away from Aubrey's new place of work and only forty minutes away from Beca and Chloe, they had lived there for a couple of years now, Beca's Music producing career had taken off and Chloe was an Elementary school teacher, so they all were living their dream jobs. Stacie had just transferred headquarters of the pharmaceuticals company she worked for, which made their move even easier.

"Anyway I've just got to finish all of my forms then hand them in and I am free to go, so I can be with you in our apartment by the evening" Aubrey had to drive back to the Lodge of Fallen Leaves and finalise some paperwork, she didn't really want to leave Stacie so soon after they had moved in but she had to, and it gave Stacie the perfect opportunity to get their apartment ready for her.

"I know you do" Stacie struggled to open the door with bags in her hands and a phone "But I hated seeing you go the other day. Wait. Is this the longest time we've spent apart?"

"I think it might just be Stace, we've spent two days away from each other and it feels like I haven't seen you in weeks, it was much longer than that when I graduated, I don't know how we got through" She said with a slight laugh and a smirk.

"But we weren't dating then, much to my disappointment, so I had nothing to miss"

"Well you should have asked me out sooner"

"I tried but you were too busy being perfect, which let's face it has worked well in my favour. I am now the girlfriend of the hottest captain of the Barden Bellas"

Aubrey was trying not to get distracted from her girlfriends loving words

"Now I really have to go if you want to see me by five"

"Okay, I suppose my charming ways can wait for later. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

Aubrey put down her phone and continued to finish her paperwork, this would take her at least another hour and then she could drive back and see her wonderful girlfriend in their home.

Stacie got off the phone with Aubrey and almost immediately called Beca, she thought she would never answer but after about ten rings, she picked up.

"Hey. I just got off the phone with Aubrey. She doesn't suspect a thing"

"Well I hope so for your sake, I don't want to deal with you crying over Aubrey. Again might I add"

"The only tears I will be shedding are tears of joy Mitchell"

"It Beale-Mitchell actually, I got married to the cutest ginger on the planet, remember?"

"Yeah yeah I remember" Stacie had got rather drunk at Beca and Chloe's wedding and Beca will never let her forget it. "Right you need to come and help me get this apartment ready, I can't move all these boxes on my own"

"Already on it, we're halfway there. Chloe had to stop for a toilet and coffee break"

"Okay see you soon!"

Stacie couldn't wait to get their apartment ready for when Aubrey came home, it was too early for Christmas decorations she had been told by both Aubrey and Beca, so she was putting out Aubrey's favourite flowers, lily's and she had brought some of Aubrey's favourite scented candles and put them around the apartment. She just needed to get these stupid boxes out of the way and into the correct rooms. Luckily Aubrey's forward planning meant that each box was labelled with what room it came from, what room it was going into and how important it was. Stacie had tried to help with this but she was simply given the less complicated task of putting together boxes. She had made sure that the box with all the Christmas bits in it had been left out, as soon as the first of December was here Stacie would be decorating their apartment, regardless of her girlfriend's objections. Twenty minutes later she heard an excited voice at her door.

"Hey Stace, we're here!" A very excited redhead called out from the doorway

"One sec" Stacie struggled to open the door, as this was a relatively new apartment they door was very stiff and required a lot of force. She knew this was going to be a problem when she and Aubrey wanted to get into the apartment fast.

"I hate this door" Stacie exclaimed as she finally opened to door to be greeted by a very excited Chloe and a grinning Beca. She gave them both a hug and welcomed them into the apartment.

"We brought you some food and drink, consider it a housewarming gift" Chloe made her way to the kitchen to put down the two bags she was carrying

"Oh you didn't have to do that!" She gave Chloe and Beca another hug, much to the shorter girl's dismay and protesting

"Now, how come you are so prepared this year and have already brought Christmas presents" Chloe motioned to the shopping bags currently sat in a pile in the corner of the door way

"Ooo" Beca made a move towards the bags and was annoyed when she felt a weight pulling her back, she turned round to see her shirt currently in Chloe's fist "Hey! No fair, I wanna look" She made the grabby hand gesture and looked towards the presents and then back to her wife.

"You're worse than a five year old" She pulled the shorter girl towards her and wrapped her arms round her waist and pecked her lips. "And you have to wait until it is actually Christmas" Stacie was pretty sure Beca would have gone off and mumbled something about it being unfair if she was not currently being hugged by Chloe.

"Guys, we have no time for this, Bree gets home in three hours and twenty nine minutes" Stacie suddenly became very anxious when she realised how much stuff they actually had to move.

"Sounds like she's home already" Beca retorted with a smirk, Aubrey's panicky state had obviously rubbed off on Stacie.

"Beca!" Chimed Chloe and Stacie at the same time

"Alright alright. I'll go and move some stuff. What do you want to start with?"

"I think we'll start with the bedroom boxes, there is more of them. All the boxes labelled spare bedroom and main bedroom should go in the spare bedroom" Stacie started to instruct

"Why are the main bedroom boxes going in the spare bedroom? Shouldn't they go in the main bedroom? You don't wanna mess with the plan after all" Beca asked, not being prepared for the answer.

"The boxes would just get in the way when we have our evening activity" Stacie winked at Beca making the smaller girl realise what she meant.

"Ew! Dude that is gross!"

"Don't act you and Chloe don't do it, which we all obviously know you do if college was anything to go by" She gave Beca a playful stare and saw the brunette look in every other direction possible.

"So spare bedroom, yeah?" Beca wanted to get out of that kitchen as soon as possible.

After two hours the three girls had managed to get every box at its destination, asides from the main bedroom boxes who after much questioning from Beca, would get in the way of what Chloe heard Stacie and Beca talking about earlier. Stacie knew that she had an hour and a half to make herself look presentable for Aubrey's first evening in their new home. She had picked out her outfit this morning, knowing that she would not have enough time to do it now. She had chosen a black dress that came down to above her knee, it was strapless and it was one of Aubrey's favourites and Stacie had even worn it on their first date.

She had ordered the food to be delivered to their apartment so that she did not have to worry about it when Aubrey arrived. She couldn't believe that they had only been apart for two days, it seemed silly really. Beca and Chloe once went a whole month without seeing each other, Beca was doing some tour thing and Chloe had to stay because she had to teach her classes. She didn't know if she could ever cope that long without Aubrey, well she hoped the situation would never arise and that one of them would ever have to leave. After all those years of bottled up emotions they have learned to share everything with each other, even if it was only small or insignificant. Stacie had learned that Aubrey knew how to speak French and German, And Aubrey had learned that Stacie had always wanted to go to England for a holiday.

Stacie's face instantly lit up when she received a text half an hour later

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Just stopping for coffee, I'll be home in thirty minutes :)_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Yay! Thirty minutes until I can see your beautiful face again_

 ** _Aubrey:_** _I would say the same, but I'm obviously just with you for your body ;)_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Dammit, I knew that was true. But yours is equally if not more amazing so I think I can let it slide ;)_

 **Aubrey:** Well I would hope so, or I would be really stuck.

Stacie stop for a minute and smiled at her phone and then Aubrey's name came up on the screen again

 ** _Aubrey:_** _I shall see you soon! Love you_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Love you too._

Needless to say, Stacie was very excited.

She saw Aubrey's silver BMW pull into one of the parking spaces for their apartment, Stacie could barely contain her excitement. She rushed out of their apartment, grabbing a set of keys as she went getting locked out was the last thing she needed, and went down the stairs as fast as she could, taking them two at a time. She reached the parking garage Aubrey had barely got her suitcase out the back of the car when a very excited Stacie was running towards her. Eventually they met and before they had even said a word to each other, Aubrey's lips were on hers and her arms were around her waist and Stacie moved her hands to around Aubrey's neck, they stayed like this for a few minutes. They pulled away from each other, mainly due to the lack of oxygen but also due to the fact that Stacie wanted to show her the apartment.

"Well that was a nice welcome home" Aubrey smiled and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips "I should go away more often if I get greeted like that every time I come back."

"You are never going away without me, I hated it all on my own. There was no one to cuddle up to" She gave Aubrey her best sad pouty face, only for them both to burst out in laughter.

"Come on then, I wanna show you what I did to the apartment!" Stacie picked up her bag and headed towards the stairs

"Please tell me you have not put the Christmas decorations up already, it's only November"

"Nope, Beca told me that I could not do that"

"Ah finally, we agree on something"

They arrived at their door and it took Stacie many attempts to try and open the door, but after the third attempt she finally got it.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

And for the first time they walked into their new apartment together.


	2. Photographs

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the last chapter, it will get better I promise! Thanks for reading :)**

"This looks great and you moved all the boxes! You didn't have to do that!"

"Do you like it? I know that I haven't unpacked all the boxes and the flowers made the place look nicer than it is as there is like nothing else in the flat but I know that we can add out own spark to it and wh-"Stacie was silenced by Aubrey crashing into her and picking her up, she knew that she shouldn't have rambled on but she was very excited for her girlfriend to come home to her, especially in their new home. She was spun round in the air by Aubrey, she was surprised that her girlfriend hadn't got too dizzy. "Bree, put me down. I'm getting dizzy!" She squealed. Aubrey stopped spinning but didn't let go of Stacie.

"I'm never letting you go"

"Metaphorically or physically" She smirked "because I wouldn't mind either"

"Well if I never let you go next time I go away you have to come with me"

"Deal" She placed her hands on either side of her face and placed light kisses all over her face. She placed a slightly longer kiss on her lips. She missed kissing Aubrey in these last two days, it wasn't until she went away that she realised how much they actually did kiss each other, it wasn't just morning kisses and goodnight kisses, it was whenever they sat down on the sofa to watch a film and when they made breakfast together. Whenever one of them did something unexpected or just because they wanted to, it was one of Stacie's favourite things about Aubrey, she always had the taste of some lip balm on her whether it was raspberry, blueberry or some vanilla taste that she couldn't quite make out, and she missed that when Aubrey wasn't there.

"How do you always manage to make me feel like a princess?" She glanced up at Stacie "You've moved all the boxes and you gave me that welcome when I came in and the flowers…"

"We've still got to unpack the boxes, so don't get too excited. But it's because you deserve it, and plus I kind of like it when you smile" She gave Aubrey a slight grin "And because I love you"

"I think the lack of my presence has made you go crazy on love for me"

"They do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Although I didn't think it could get any fonder for you" She moved her head so that their foreheads touched and their eyes aligned, they stayed like that until Stacie heard Aubrey whisper something

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The next few days they spent organising their new apartment. They moved the main bedroom boxes into the correct place and started from there and worked their way round their flat. Both of them would never have guessed that between them they owned so much stuff. Stacie was currently sat on the floor of their bedroom sorting through a box of photos, there was loads of them with the Bellas and when they had their annual Halloween parties and when they had a party just because they could. She didn't know Aubrey was this sentimental about all of them, she knew she loved Chloe to pieces and she had a tiny Beca sized place in her heart, but she didn't realise that the rest of the Bellas were this important to her. She sorted through a few that must have fallen out of an album or something and she found ones of their final performance at the ICCA's in Aubrey's final year at Barden that she must have got off someone in the audience.

"Hey I didn't know you had all of these photos of us, I didn't even know some of these existed"

"I didn't want to forget you all" She picked up a pile of the photos and started to sort through them. "Do you remember this?" She passed a photo to Stacie, it was one of them at the Halloween party that was thrown in the year that they were at Barden.

"Oh yeah, you were upset because Chloe had done a couples costume with Beca instead of you and then I came in and saved the day and offered to be your partner in crime for that year" In the photo Stacie was dressed as a police officer, she had a short skirt and a low top on with handcuffs hanging from her belt and a police badge pinned to her chest while Aubrey was dressed head to toe in black and white stripes as a robber, it was the best they could do with limited time, Aubrey wasn't aware that she was partner less until a few days before the party actually took place.

"You looked good in that costume. Maybe Chloe changing her mind wasn't a bad thing" She gave Stacie a slight wink

"I know I did, you told me that at that party"

Aubrey stopped and blushed quite profusely "I did?" She looked at Stacie with a rather confused look on her face. "I don't remember this"

"We were in the kitchen and there was no one else around. We were talking about how we were the best dressed ones there and then you leaned into me and whispered it into my ear."

"Oh my, I can't believe I did that!"

"Neither could Beca, Chloe or Fat Amy or the rest of the Bellas. I may have told them when you left"

"Stacie!" She squeaked, she pushed her girlfriend's shoulder.

"What! It's not we both didn't fancy each other"

"This needs to go up on our wall, is there any frames in there?" She knew this would be a memory that they would cherish forever, so why not put it on display. "I want to decorate like the whole apartment in these pictures of us"

"I don't think there is enough"

"We can always fix that, and plus I have another album full of them"

"How do you have so many photos?"

"When you space out and don't pay attention you're really cute and so I take pictures"

"Will you stop be so goddam adorable and come over here so I can hug you!" Aubrey moved over to be closer to her girlfriend and was instantly trapped in a hug that she had missed when she was away. Being back to Stacie made her realise how much she actually missed being with her, of course she always knew that she loved spending time with Stacie and that sometimes they could just do nothing and she would just enjoy the pleasure of her company, but when she had no one to cuddle up to at night it made her presence in Aubrey's life seem more prominent and known in those few days, she never knew the affect Stacie had on her, when she was stressed Stacie was calm, when she walked in the room wearing the most beautiful dress imaginable it made her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart beat at about ten times its normal rate. When Stacie would sing it would fill her body with love and passion. She didn't even think Stacie knew that she did all these things to her.

"Earth to Bree" Aubrey snapped out of her dream like state to see Stacie's hand waving in front of her face, bring her back to reality. She then realised that she had no idea what Stacie had been saying.

"Sorry I was day dreaming, what did you say?"

"I thought you were, you had this content look on your face." She gave Aubrey a quick smile "Anyway I said that we should find some more photos we like and put them everywhere for the world to see, well when they come round her that is"

"Excellent idea, I think we probably have another box full somewhere" Aubrey quickly skipped into the room where all the other boxes were currently being stored and re-emerged several minutes marked PHOTOS AND FRAMES is big bold letters across the side.

After sorting through the majority of the large box of photos they possessed and choosing the right frames for each one it was way past six. Neither of the girls realised. They had fifteen photo frames to fill at the moment and the only chose the best photos to go in each one, they had of course chosen the one that was taken that Halloween. They also had one from when they won the ICCA's, one after World's, one of them two with Beca and Chloe at their wedding. There wasn't a picture that didn't involve the other Bella's somehow.

"Oh crap" Stacie exclaimed

"What?"

"I've got a text from Chloe half an hour ago saying that there is currently big Bella news and they're skyping everyone in like twenty minutes"

"We're ten minutes late! C'mon Stace!" They rushed to the laptop currently sat upon the desk to see many missed calls from Chloe, they called her back to see if they would actually get to know what is going on, they connected after the forth ring.

"Oh there you two are! What were you doing? You're never late for Bella meetings!" Chloe looked relived to see their faces up on the screen. "Actually don't answer that, based on what you're dressed in I don't wanna know what you were doing." As both Stacie and Aubrey had not been out that day they had hardly bothered with doing their hair or make up, ore getting dressed for that matter.

"Oh no Chloe we weren-"Aubrey began to speak but was silenced by the former co-captain

"Now that we're all here, I would like to announce that we are actually going to have a Bella's reunion! It has been far too long since the last one and even then it wasn't the same without you all" Last time the Bella's had a reunion they ended up getting Aubrey and Beca drunk, Fat Amy announced that she knew that Beca and Chloe were seeing each other throughout their last year at Barden and that she had given the couples in the group ship names, Legacy encouraged a game of twister which left them all in a mess on the floor and Stacie had remained sober enough to remember, and film, a good quantity of it.

"Please do not make it a repeat of last year" Beca added in "As much fun as It was I do not need another version of that twister game in my mind" They all chuckled at this remark and continued discussing the reunion.

They stayed there chatting with the rest of their friends for another hour or so, once they had discussed the madness that was that twister game, they actually got something decided, instead of having just one day, they would make it a weekend thing. Luckily it was being held at Chloe and Beca's house, which could hold all the Bellas. It was also going to be around Christmas time, which meant that they could give each other gifts while they were there and have a Christmas and a reunion all at once.

It was this that made Stacie think, what if she did it then?

It would make a nice surprise.

It would save telling everyone and she was planning to do it at Christmas anyway.

Then she decided.

She is going to propose to Aubrey at the reunion.


	3. Ideas

**A/N : Sorry this is a short chapter, I didn't want to move on until the next bit until this was over with. Thank you all for your reviews it means a lot. Happy reading :)**

"Beca, I can't do this" Stacie was currently in the bedroom of the apartment she had just moved into with Aubrey, there was still unpacked boxes in the doorway to the room and some of the furniture that they had brought hadn't even been put together yet, that was meant to be Stacie's task for the day but she had instead been round nearly every jewellery shop in a ten mile radius, she wanted to find the perfect ring for Aubrey but after looking at many different types, styles and cuts it felt as if that perfect ring did not exist. She was currently pacing up and down past the full length mirror that ran along one of their walls, she had one hand in her hair and one was holding the phone that she was using to chat to Beca

"Dude, of course you can. You're not going to find the perfect ring straight away. And I started looking at rings even before I knew I wanted to ask Chloe."

"Wait." Stacie had a sudden thought. "Where was that place that you got Chloe that music note necklace?"

"Umm. It was that place that my dad suggested. I think it was called Shine or something like that" She heard Beca moving about. "Hold on"

"Maybe I should just postpone it until her birthday"

"Nope, no way. You want to propose to her, right?"

"More than anything in the world"

"Then we're going to plan a kick ass proposal that can only be beaten by mine. Now I'm sending you the link to the website of that nice jewellers that I got Chloe's ring from and the one where I got the necklace you were talking about, we'll find you a ring."

She moved from the bedroom to the living room to find her laptop. Luckily Aubrey and Stacie had a laptop each, so Stacie did not have to worry about prying eyes looking and ruining the surprise. Although Beca was right, she did want to propose to Aubrey, she wanted Aubrey and no one else. She just didn't want to mess this up, she knew that it would be one of the best memories of her life ad that they would both cherish it forever so she had to do it right, after all she was proposing to a Posen and that need Perfection, even if Aubrey would never care to admit it.

"Stace you still there?"

"Uh huh, I'm just looking at these websites. They're so beautiful"

"I know, I had such a hard time choosing one for Chlo, I thought I was never actually going to buy _just_ one"

For the next three hours Stacie sat there browsing through the website. She never knew that there was so many different types of rings, she knew that although Aubrey was one for a statement the ring shouldn't be too flashy, it needed to be subtle enough to be noticed only when someone was looking. But finding a ring that just screamed Aubrey was proving a challenge for Stacie, although she knew her girlfriend from front to back, in that short amount of time that was spent looking she was convinced that she didn't in fact know her at all. She knew that she liked diamonds and that sapphires were her second favourite and that she preferred a thin band to a thick one, but none of the rings combined these two elements **perfectly**.

"Chloe I have no idea what to get for Stacie this year for Christmas. I'm officially stuck" Aubrey had finished work for the day and had just phoned up her best friend as she was in need of some major help. So instead of taking a cab she decided to walk, this would mean more time to talk to Chloe. "I've been her girlfriend for nearly 5 years, and I've run out of ideas. I'm a shitty girlfriend"

"Hey, you're not, Stacie loves you to pieces and I've never seen her happier than when she is with you. Now what are we going to do about Christmas?" She knew that Aubrey wasn't stuck for ideas, she knew what she wanted, but she didn't want to admit it. And Chloe was going to change that.

Stacie's phone lit up with a message from Beca while she was still scrolling through these websites looking at ring after ring.

 ** _Beca:_** _Dude a warning, Aubrey is on her way home. Chloe is on the phone to her and I heard Aubrey say that she had to go as she was nearly home. So hide all the evidence!_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Thanks for the heads up Shorty! I owe ya one._

Stacie hurried to close all the tabs on her browser and put the laptop away, she didn't know how much time she had until she heard her girlfriends key in the lock and she didn't want to be found out so early into the planning. So she went and grabbed the photos they were looking through the other day to see if anything would pop into her mind as to what she wanted to do for Aubrey and then they could pick some more of their favourite photos, she knew that she couldn't just ask her to marry her, it had to be something that she could look back on whenever she wanted, something different. While this thought was going through her mind she heard movement from the other side of their front door, she quickly jumped up and moved towards the door to greet her girlfriend, and Stacie got there and opened the door before Aubrey had even got the key in the door.

"Hey" Stacie moved towards Aubrey and hugged her.

"Hey" She wrapped her arms around Stacie "What was that for?"

"Because I love you"

"I will accept that answer" She laughed and gave Stacie a quick kiss on the lips "I have something I think you'll like"

"Is it you? Because I've kinda already got that"

"Nope, someone at work gave me a paper chain kit, I think they were trying to boost the Christmas spirit"

"Well I like this person already." She walked backwards in to their apartment holding Aubrey's hand. "Come on I want to make come paper chains!"

"What about dinner?"

"We can order pizza or something. We're going to decorate this whole apartment in paper chains"


	4. Paper Chains

**A/N: Hello, sorry that I have not been updating this story recently, but I didn't really know where it was going and then I just kinda left it. But it's back now. Also sorry for the length of the chapter but I have to do some sixth form work and I wanted to get it back up and running today so it had to be short. But the next one will be along soon and will be longer. So happy reading :)**

"Ow, that's the fifth time I've got a paper cut now" Stacie exclaimed. She and Aubrey were sat in the living room of their apartment, pizza box tossed aside long ago, after they had finished the entire thing of course, with at least five metres of paper chains curled up on the floor besides them. They had also got their Christmas decorations out of their storage to save time. Stacie loved paper chains and had told Aubrey while they were surrounded by their creation that when she was younger she would sit there on the first Sunday of December making paper chains to go round her room. They stopped putting them round the house when Stacie was ten, but Stacie continued it in her own way.

"And I'm pretty sure that half of our rug has tinsel fragments and glitter in it. Why is there so much glitter?" Aubrey was starting to question this Christmas decoration thing, it wasn't like this last year, and they hadn't even started to fully decorate.

"I have absolutely no idea, but you have glitter on your face" She gave a slight giggle as she got out the last words

"I'm not surprised at that" Aubrey tried to wipe all the glitter away but she only succeeded in getting more on her face, this made Stacie laugh even more. "I can't get it off"

"I think you should leave it on. It makes you look like a fairy" She gasped at her sudden thought "We could put you at the top of the tree"

"No, everyone knows that you put a star at the top of the tree"

"Nope. That is one thing we are not doing" She moved over to where Aubrey was currently sitting with a bunch of tinsel and fairy lights in her lap and found a spot on the floor where Christmas decorations and tinsel were not currently occupying.

Without warning Aubrey leaned forward and started to tickle Stacie, she knew her weak spots and didn't hang about. First she went for Stacie's ribs, this was Stacie's one major area of weakness and was guaranteed to make Stacie laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Aubrey!" She squealed "Stop it!"

"Nope" She moved so that Stacie was laying on the floor and she was sat on Stacie's thighs, still tickling her ribs. "Not until you admit that there is meant to be a star at the top of the tree, not a fairy"

"Well, if yyou-" Stacie couldn't finish the rest of the sentence, Aubrey had no mercy when it came to tickle fights and this was no exception. Aubrey could see that Stacie was trying to get out a sentence and eased up on the tickling, but this did nothing to stop Stacie's laughter

"Do you give in? Or I will keep tickling" Aubrey saw Stacie nod and she removed her hands but stayed sat on top of her. It took Stacie a while to stop laughing and for her breathing to return to normal.

"I'm so going to get you back for that" Stacie finally managed to get out.

After the paper chain making, they had decided to put up their decorations while they were at it rather than just have them hanging around the apartment for the couple of days until December, and if the tickle fight proved anything it was that Aubrey didn't mess around when it came to Christmas decoration, there was a star at the top of the tree, not a fairy and the decorations where perfectly placed on the tree.

Stacie was admiring their apartment when she had an idea. She knew how much Aubrey like to keep and preserve memories, and this was very evident around the apartment. The many photo frames fitted in well with their Christmas decorations. Stacie wanted Aubrey to remember the memory of her proposing to her forever, not that she would forget it, but it would be nice for her to have a physical thing to look at. She grabbed her phone and dialled Beca's number.

"Hey" Beca answered "What's up?"

"I think I have an idea of how to propose to Aubrey"


End file.
